Meanwhile in Alaska
by Sesi Braginskaya
Summary: Well since I decided that I live in Alaska I should write a story about her. contains coccaine snow angels, 2p, and OCs galore. no like no read. A series of stories that pertain to my OC (based of me) not a Rusame it just contains them most when not Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know there are many Alaska's on here but alas I relate to Alaska best. So I have a story about her. Well it is time to carry on with the story my dears.

2p!hetalia, AmericanOC Alaska, and coccaine snow angels. Btw Los is Лос in the Cyrillic alphabet. It'll make sense. Btw I've been taking Russian classes online and I have a Cyrillic alphabet on my iPod. I'm prepared to write in Russian! See you at the bottom.

Her name was Sura. Just Sura in her thoughts, born Sura Braginskaya, later her name changed to Sura A. Jones. Sura had a long, commonly forgotten past and never had she met a vampire. It was all a Hollywood misconception. Damn Hollywood. Nobody remembered Sura. She was so isolated, spending much time with her Canadian neighbors, having been banned to see her ex protector. Sura lived in the mistical land to the north named Alaska. Hence the 'A' in her middle name. Her middle name- as Alfred had chosen- was Alaska. Sura wasn't sure she wanted a last name anymore.

She wasn't sure what she wanted really. She was as ignored as Matthew her dear uncle. Everybody forgot about Mattie.

The town was abuzz with a spring festival coming. It was more like a day to feast, dance and have a general good time. Which drew Sura to the town with her pet moose. Her moose lived as long as she did and was always there to see Sura arrive home when she was away on business. Like Matthews Kumajiro, Berwald and Tino's Hanatamago, and of course Emil's puffin. They represented at least something like Sura, Matthew, and Alfred did. Sura was Alaska, Matthew was Canada, and Alfred stood for America. Of course Sura had 49 siblings, and many cousins. Never was Alfred's house quiet. Alaska though was quiet. That's who she was. Alaska. And she loved being Alaska.

Which was why she liked being home with her people. Sura had a house in Anchorage, Barrow, Juneau (god knows why Juneaus her capital, it's not even a frequented city, it's only because of the Dixon Entrance.) Valdez and Nome. Her major cities. If you could call them cities.

Sura watched as they were setting up the village table. It was outside, surrounded by many chairs, and was big enough to hold the village. It's population was only 61 people.

Sura's cell rang in her pocket. People looked at her like she disturbed something. She grinned behind her white hair and left the town square to receive her call.

"Privyet" Sura said knowing it was Alfred on the other line. She liked to scare him with her knowledge of Russian. The only people who ever called her were Canada, Yukon, America and Washington. Alaska liked Washington.

"Sura don't you dare use that commie language!" Alfred shouted. Sura gave a a slight giggle.

"Sorry. What do you need?" She asked sitting down on a rock, pulling off her boots. The spring had melted smoothly this year.

"Oh yeah wanna come over an play video games with me tonight?!" Alfred shouted in her ear.

"Alfred I'm busy tonight" Sura told him in vain. He was chatting about how he got the new assassins creed and he wanted to play it with her. Sura was a bit if a gamer girl. She loved playing World of Warcraft, Sims, and so many others.

"-its so awesome!" Sura had spaced out his entire tirade. It was a common thing that he would call her with a new game.

"Al I am in one of my villages. There's a banquet tonight. Spring is here and it is something to celebrate" Sura said when he finally calmed down.

"Dude! There gonna be food?!" Al asked. Sura gave him a low chuckle.

"Al what is a banquet?" She asked. She knew Alfred could be extremely smart- he just chose to be stupid.

"A feast! Like my thanksgiving!" He shouted.

"I would give you a cookie if I could" Sura laughed. America then whined on how she couldn't.

"Oh hey mind if I join in on the feast?" Alfred asked. Sura thought about it for a moment.

"So long as you bring Matthew" she told him.

"Who?" He asked. Sura face palmed.

"Uncle Canada? Your northern neighbor?" She said quietly. Al laughed loudly and said he would be here soon. It wasn't hard for Alfred to find his state- he could always find her.

Sura pulled her boots back on and trudged back into the village. A few people who weren't working on the banquet were weaving a few baskets to keep their hands busy. Women and men were making the dinner. Sura called over to them to make more. They groaned knowing who she invited. Lets just say America called her with the proposition of video games on this day eeevvery year.

"We should just make Mr. Alfred a spot at the table from now on" one of the women weaving joked. Sura laughed and gathers some materials for her own basket.

They knew Alfred and Matthew were her brothers... no dad and uncle? She didn't know the North American family is huge. Fifty states of America , thirteen from Canada. It was a lot.

The hours ticked by quickly as they prepared. Alfred and Matthew arrived an hour before it began and helped out her natives. "You should just mark off a day every year to officially come here" Sura joked with them while they helped set the table. Matthew laughed at that and America boomed. He always boomed.

" ! Come play with us!" A small herd of village kids ran up. "You too Putyuk!" They shouted pulling her hands. She laughed and followed them along. And so They went to play some games.

They played hide and seek in the forest. Always there were good places to hide. Sura offered to be 'it' first so everybody scrambled off.

Sura hopped on her moose and they walked silently through the forest. "Quietly Los" Sura whispered. There was some giggling from a child nearby. Sura went to the other side of the tree fr the kid and Los blew in its face making him jump. The boy started firing off his laughs and pulled on Los antlers. A gun shot rang through the woods startling birds. Sura hopped down from Los and started towards the sound.

The woods were easy to navigate. Shocker. She grew up in them. Treading carefully there was a man there with dark hair, a large gun and a seriously pissed expression.

"Hoy! What the heck do you think you are doing on my land?!" Sura shouted at the man. He looked straight at her and aimed his gun.

"Privyet Sura" the man called in a strangely cheery voice. His voice sounded familiar. He slung his gun over his shoulder and started towards sura.

"Get the- hey!" Sura had started to tell him to leave but he had lifted her up. "Put me down! Otpusti menya! SEYCHAS!" She had slipped into the Russian she had grown up speaking. It happened when she got emotional, scared, or drunk. Sura could barely see beyond her curtain of white blonde hair. "LOS!" She shouted. The moose came running with Alfred on its back.

"Sura!" Alfred shouted. Her vision started to voice as the man carried her away from her woods. Los tried to follow but the man chose places the moose would have to maneuver. Between close trees, under low overhangs. Places like those. And they made Sura freak out.

She just sat there trying to keep Los and Alfred in sight. Her voice was tired, her stomach hurt from the mans shoulder, her head was cold from the cold drops of melting snow falling from the trees.

The man grunted when his foot hit a rock. This made the gun on his other shoulder swing and hit Sura in the head. She flopped down on his back passed out.

Dmitri had stolen Alaska successfully. He was piloting a small plane holding only one piece of cargo. Sura. He remembered her being a rambunctious little girl with White blond hair that she always had cut short, Bright inquisitive blue eyes - like his abhorred neighbor Alfred- and a smile. He called her Den'Tsvetok a lot. In English it meant sunflower. It was a happier house when she was around. She was the first to leave.

Which was why he took her. Dmitri was tired of Ivan being such a pushover not going to get his little Tsvetok back. Sure Dmitti and Ivan were the same person. But Dmitri was the side that came out in war. He was anger, pride, so many different things. That made him effective on the battle field though. Dmitri waited until Ivan was weak enough and took over. He was Uncharacteristically patient.

Sura stirred finding herself chained in a chair on a private plane. Wait why was she on a plane? And chained. Sura suddenly started hyperventilating. Dmitri. He was piloting the plane. He was a figure prominent in nightmares. Him and Neil.

The plane tipped forward for landing. Sura leaned over to see they arrived in Moscow. They landed outside of Moscow by a good distance. The house sura grew up in loomed over the small plane. Dmitri climbed out of the pilots seat and made his way to his cargo.

"Privyet Sura" Dmitri said seeing her awake. Suras eyes narrowed.

"Go to hell" she murmured softly. Dmitris eyes narrowed. "Dimka I'm shocked you're hurt by my words" Sura mocked. Slightly. They had a love-hate relationship. Sura on the hate side of it.

"You are lucky I don not want to hurt your pretty face" he seethed in Russian. "Sura Ivanova Braginskaya" he said using the name she grew up hearing.

"Do not call me that" she spat. He yanked her out of the seat having finished the chains.

"Now sura behave nice and maybe I'll get you a lollipop" Dimitri snarled. She stuck her tongue out like the mature woman she was. He slung her over his shoulder again but she noticed the gun wasn't with them. Dmitri was fun to bicker with when he wasn't out fighting. He loved fighting and teasing was one Sura's favorite ways to pass her time with him.

They got in the house where Dmitri deposited Sura in her old room. In a fit of homesickness - and the fact she hated white walls- sura had once painted mountains, rivers and Forget -me-nots all over the walls. The walls were now faded though. Wow it had been a couple centuries since she last stood in this room. 1867 if she remembered correctly.

Yeah. And they place stank of dust. Sura would be tempted to open the window if she had her winter gear since it was still winter in Russia. She was smart. She had learnt from past experiences here how winter was. And arguing with Ivan got you sent out there in the middle of the night for an hour of so. Dmitri would frown and fight you.

Sura frowned at the moose on her wall. It was like a stick moose while the flowers and mountains were perfect. She wasn't good with living things. Which was why Alaska was a place for her. Least densely populated state. Though not least populated. That would be Wyoming. Poor dear.

Sura checked her pockets for phone and found it without the battery in it. A single knock on the door. Sura turned to see Dmitri there. "Dinner is ready" he told her gruffly. Sura noticed his hair was a little lighter. She gave till the end of dinner if she didn't argue with him. End of the night if she did. Maybe she will track down that bottle of vodka she hid under her floorboards. That always brought out the Ivan in him.

She headed downstairs to find piroshki there on the table. "Halibut?" Sura asked sitting down at the plate next to Dmitri. He nodded eating food himself. Dmitri was a silent eater while Ivan always loved chatter, music, pretty much anything to entertain during dinner. It was one of the very, very few reasons Sura tolerated the bastard. Dinners with Ivan were always loud.

They ate in relative piece until a maid came out to take the plates away. "So Dimka what's on your mind?" Sura asked taking a sip of the water in front of her.

"I'm thinking Ivan was an idiot for selling you to the American idiot" Dmitri replied quietly. Sura laughed. She laughed hard.

"We'll not dwell on that shall we?" Sura asked when she stopped laughing. She was possibly one of the sanest people who lived with Russia save for Lithuania. Maybe because they did not develop 2ps? Latvia didn't but Sura had heard he liked kinky things. Estonia was not psychotic like Russia, nor was he sane, he was definitely eccentric. Everybody knows Belarus is the insane nutjob in the family, Ukraine could be scary if you wouldn't take your bath and her boobie bounces. With that Sura shuddered.

Dmitri looked at her inquisitively. Sura shrugged. Dmitri's hair had gotten a lot light making its way to an ashy blonde. Sura gave it ten minutes and then there would be a pass up for a few minutes and red eyes would turn lilac once again.

Sura decided she would make him suffer those ten minutes by prattling off like an American school girl. "Oigo so you know Logan right? I mean Yukon my neighbor well the other day we like went flying out to my Mount Denali to see if we could like climb it -since it is a bit of tradition- and he is like so totally ripped and muscly-you should really see how muscly he is Dimka-" Sura prattled on.

Dmitri narrowed his eyes when Sura interrupted their comfortable silence. She was acting much like America going on about Yukon's ripped body. Dmitri finally had enough and banged his fist on the table. This only cause her to smirk. "Now dear how am I supposed to know what you want if you don't use your words?" She asked to infuriate him.

"That is enough Sura" Dmitri growled. She pouted.

"Dimka I thought you liked me" she whined in a very American way. Dmitri rubbed his temples. English gave him headaches.

"Knock it off Sura" he told her. She continued whining about several things and eventually started whining about maybe Yukon not wanting to go on a date with her. "Sura! For gods sake knock it off. You are beautiful, who wouldn't want to date you!" Dmitri shouted when she took a breath.

A smile ruptured her face as a shiver passed through her body. An earthquake somewhere probably. They happened frequently. "Awwwwe Dimka!" She squealed "you love me" she said switching to Russian. Dmitri hit his face on the table. His breathing deepened.

Sura fist pumped the air. She won this one. With that she gathered up the dinner plates and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cupboard for Ivan. She set a shot glass of the clear liquid in front of Ivan and took a swig from the bottle. She figured if she was in Russia and speaking Russian she may as well drink. The language problem was the reason she didn't drink. Sura sat back down in her seat and protectively held the bottle.

Ivan sat up and rubbed his blood shot eyes. His eyes settled on Sura who sat there drinking his vodka. "Good afternoon Vanya" she said pointing at the cup in front of him. She had poured him a shot glass of the drink. He downed it feeling the crawling burn welcoming it. The taste usually calmed him but then he dropped the glass.

Sura was sitting in front of him. His favorite family member, his child, sitting right there. As he had not seen her since that Cold War, he stared. Sura had grown her white hair out and it hung at her waist, held back by a loose braid, her bright eyes were bluer than ever and her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark room. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Sura threw her head back laughing. "Well Vanya wouldn't you know that? You are the one who kidnapped me. You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone?" She asked him. Ivan's face shifted through its expressions quickly going from shock to anger to defeat. He fished through his pockets finding his cell and a battery. Sura grabbed the battery and the phone. She didn't have a plan that let her call from outside the U.S. she flicked her finger across the screen and typed in Matthew's number.

It rang twice. He picked it up answering in French. "Hey there Mattie" Sura said in, she hoped, English. There was shouting from the backround on the other line. A fumble for the phone from the other line.

"Sura are you okay?" Alfred asked. Sura sighed. She didn't want to deal with Al right now.

"I'm fine. I'm at Russia's house." She told him taking a swig from the drink in her lap. "Perfectly safe and capable if knocking his large ass to the ground"

"Sura have you been drinking? You mixing your languages. I heard some Spanish in there" A new voice said on the other line.

"Hello Logan. Is Spanish one of my official languages now?" She asked thoughtfully. There was laughing. It was Logan's laughter. A beep rang in her ear telling her she was on speaker phone.

"Sura the commie bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Alfred yelled. Sura flinched and saw Russia flinch as well.

"No I'm fine I swear. Please don't wage WW3 Al. Hey Logan how is Los? He isn't rampaging yet?" She asked. There was a crash. Loud blowing came through the speaker. "Los sweety. You have been behaving yes? Don't eat my books again and listen to Logan" she said softly. A slight snort and some shouting. The other line clicked silent. Sura smiled.

Ivan stared at her like she was Alfred's alien or something. She passed the phone to him. She took a last swig of the drink. She finished it off but made it look like she hadn't. It was fun playing tricks on Ivan.

"Yyeeesssss?" She drawled out. Russia blinked.

"What are you doing here? And what am I doing in my kitchen I was in my office" he said confused. Sura shrugged and got up. She cleaned up the broken glass grumbling about it.

"Like I said how am I to know? Dmitri kidnapped me" sura said bent over the glass. It had snapped cleanly in four pieces. She piled them together and put them on the table. Ivan nodded. "Alfred knows I'm here though and I might as well stay for a bit. Mind if I? I have some new recipes to show you" she said brightly. Sura cooked a lot. If it was edible she could make it.

"That would be nice. I'm going to go take a shower, umm make yourself at home." He said leaving the awkward room. Mentioning Alfred did that. Sura smiled and walked around the house. Castle really. It's ginormous. She arrived in the grand ballroom and found an old record player. She went through the book shelf filled with records. Some were familiar, others were much newer. Understandable music does not stop for 200 years.

She popped on a random one and deciding it sounded nice she phantom danced. Deciding her partner would be tall she moved around the room in a waltz her shoulders and hands high to accommodate her tall dance partner. She closed her eyes and danced.

After a while her tall dance partner came to being and Sura opened her eyes to see Ivan there taking the role of him. "Hello Vanya" she purred. She leaned against him.

"Most girls dance the waltz in rediculously wide dresses with skirts that swish. You choose to do it wearing fur leggings, a linen blouse, and a leather hunting vest." He told her in his deep voice.

"Umhm I was feasting in one of my villages today. Winter is gone in Alaska. You forgot my boots by the way" she chided playfully. Ivan snorted and twirled her. The elastic fell out and her loose braid fell out making her hair fan. A wavy curl popped up. Her Aleutians.

Ivan laughed. Sura was queer compared to rest of his family. She and Toris were the only ones able to not become 2p, she was a strong character, she lived, she laughed, she loved. By far exciting to have around. "I would never forget the boots" he laughed. He forgot them once and it hit him in the head. She had gone out to play with the others and asked him to dry the boots. Well long story short he didn't and faced the wrath of the angry state.

The song stopped and they looked at the tall windows on the far wall of the ball room. They showed a snowy yard, more snow falling. "Is the general being kind to you?" Sura suddenly spouted trying to fill the silence. Ivan nodded silently and stalked off from the room. Sura sighed.

She walked off to her bed room and peeled off her clothes. The bed was covered with the old furs she once snuggled down into. They smelled positively musky. She pulled her boots off with them landing in a loud thump followed by her fur leggings. The linen blouse was left on though. It was loose like a pirates shirt. And so comfortable. Sura climbed under the furs snuggling down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Alaska Logan and Matthew were busy trying to keep Alfred from crossing the Diomede islands. The only place you can see Russia from Alaska so to speak. And also a quick way to get to Russia. Logan was currently sitting on his uncles chest and Matthew kept shouting in French also trying to keep a rabid moose from joining Alfred's journey.

"So help me Sura when you get home you are so grounded!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sesi: Sura is definately a fun character. So I've been taking Russian classes online and the topic of names came up while I was writing this. Hence expanding Sura's name to Sura Ivanova Braginskaya. You see their middle names are patryonic based on the father of the child. So Ivan=Ivanova. Of course well know Braginskaya. Also I decided she is the daughter of Russia. And every character is able to develop a 2p save for Lithuania, Sura and maybe a handful more. Battle instincts.

Sura: it's because I am of pure heart and all... You know what I can't even say that with a straight face. Alfred and Los are a lot alike. And why the hell is my moose named elk in Slavic?

Sesi: I'm just too damn lazy to find an actual name. Yakone bounced around for a while but so did others like John, Patricia, and my personal favorite Moose.

Sura: lazy ass writer. Should've named it Alce. I like Alce. Hmm well the lazy ass writer does not own hetalia only the plot, and the children of america.

Sesi: AND CANADA! Don't forget your maybe lover Logan. Not sure about him yet but he difinately is fun to write. Oh btw the Aleutians are the chain of islands that curve towards Russia making Alaska the northern, eastern and western most state. Suck it Maine. Or is it Florida? Inspiration is my AK studies class I have been taking as it is a requirement to graduate in Alaska.

Siku: because those who live in Alaska should know more about the amazing state.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesi: so I decided to continue on! My Russian classes go smoothly. So onto the show. I shall see you at the bottom.

Sura woke up to the musty smell of fur. It was good. She snuggled into them and breathed deeply. Her phone bleeped making her realize that's what woke her up.

Groaning she flicked open the iPod to see a FaceTime call. She slid her finger across the screen. Alfred's face came into view.

"Sura what the hell I've been trying to call you all night!" Alfred admonished. She glared him and pulled the blankets up. This is another reason why she didn't drink. She had a high tolerance until she had a hangover. She sort of crashed. Her mind seemed sort of fuzzy. Where the hell was she?

"Yes daddy. Is something wrong?" She groaned.

"You were drinking last night weren't you" he accused. She just closed her eyes. Opening them she saw Logan pushing Alfred out of the way.

"Hey Sura how was the vodka?" The youth asked. Sura stared at the bouncy blonde.

"Whut? Oh that. I suppose me being in Russia is not a dream..." She trailed off. She's in Russia! Sura dropped the iPod and jumped out of bed. She went padding down the hall to Ivan's room and banged on the door.

Rustling and groaning came from the room. Ivan opened the door to stare down at Sura. She flung her arms around him.

Ivan stiffened at the half naked girl holding onto him. He brought his arms up slowly to pat her back. Sura looked up at him her eyes teary. "I missed you Vanya" she snuggled her face into his shirt he fell asleep wearing.

"Sura...Sura let go. Alfred would go on a rampage because you are missing your clothes" he told the girl. She looked down and saw her linen blouse barely covered her ass. She squeaked and pulled her shirt down. Ivan chuckled and unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. It looked like a cape draped on her shoulders. She pulled it close her face blushing up a storm. Like Antonio's famous tomatoes.

Sura went back to her room to slip into her pants when there was a crashing heard. She pulled them on and went running down the stairs. The front door's glass was broken and a pale hand was reaching in to grasp the door nob. A weird purple aura emanated from the glass. Screeched with the door swinging open and falling off its hinges. A woman with long blonde hair and a purple dress stepped through. The figure stopped and glared at Sura for a moment. A knife whistled through the air planting itself in the wall next to Sura. Sura blinked trying to figure out what happened when the woman suddenly ran across the room and tried to choke sura.

And then it registered. Oh it's that one crazy bitch. Crazy bitch that's CHOCKING HER!

"Ivan!" Sura shouted. Stomping came down the stairs and suddenly Sura could breathe again. Ivan -no, Dmitri- stood there and had Nataliya's arm in a death grip.

"Leave her alone sister" Dmitri growled. Nataliya whined and clutched Dmitri's arm. Sura sighed and went into the kitchen and got a pot of coffee going. Dmitri and Belarus came into the small dining room just as the coffee finished but Sura spiked Dmitri's so Ivan would come back quicker.

Sura slid into the seat across from Belarus who still latched onto dmitri like a leech. Still she didn't notice the lightening hair even though the normally lavender eyes were crimson. Sura left them alone contemplating on more vodka.

She went back to her room to find FaceTime still going. Los sat there planted slowly breathing having fallen asleep much like a dog. Sura giggled and saw the screen moved. Logan's face came into view his crooked grin in place. He put a finger to his lips and showed a sleeping America and Canada curled together. Sura stifled her laugh. Logan went into Sura's living room.

"Are you in Nome?" She asked as soon as she deemed them far enough from the sleeping figures.

"Uncle Al decided to attempted to cross your Diomede's. I had to sit on him. Dad had to hold Élan back from crossing. Élan is strong" Logan laughed. Sura laughed agreeing with him. "Hey Sura when are you getting back?" Logan asked.

"Anytime I want. I want to annoy Dimka and Vanya for a while longer. Nataliya is here as well. I've been wanting to get her back for chopping my hair off that time. Give Al a kiss for me" she said a made fish lips to the screen. The screen closed and she dropped the iPod on the bed pulling her boots on.

Belarus was shouting at Ivan for something. "No brother! Marrymemarrymemarryme!" She screeched. Sura clapped her hands to her ears and descended the stairs to see Ivan holding Belarus at arms length.

"I find it rather creepy you want to marry my father Auntie" Sura chuckled. Belarus whipped her head around to see sura.

"Why is the traitor here anyways?" She asked ignoring Sura. Sura's face went red and she crossed the short distance between her and Belarus. Sura did something she never did since it does not work out if you let violence solve your problems. She slapped belarus in the face.

"I will not allow you to insult me in front of my face. I'm no traitor because unless you have forgotten he sold ME to America. Yes I did accept the adoption as becoming one of the united states because I didn't see Alfred letting me move back here. I love you guys more than the Americans in some ways but you're a pigheaded bitch. In case you didn't notice Ivan does not want to marry you and Dmitri sees it all as platonic. I can see you trying too hard so go fucking get yourself a boy toy or get out of here!" She ended her tirade with shouting. Belarus looked like she was slapped on both sides of her face. Sura stalked off to the kitchen and started making something Maybe some elf burgers. Sura found some elk in the freezer and pulled that out to defrost.

Ivan came into the kitchen to see what Sura was making. He paused to watch what she was doing and went to get some vodka.

Sura made a sauce in a pan so that the burgers would be more to Ivan's taste. The sauce included a lot of vodka to tell the truth. He hovered around her while she was making the sauce.

"What is this for?" He asked after a while.

"It's a surprise. Al and Logan love my sauce. Though Al prefers his Ketchup." She told him absentminded while she stirred the sauce.

Ivan harrumphed and grabbed the bottle of vodka Sura was using. He looked at the yellowed label in surprise. "This is old. I have not seen this brand in a really long time" he said commenting in his old favorite brand. Sura had bought the last bottle long ago and hid it.

"It's mine" she told him grabbing the bottle without looking. The sauce was close to being finished right now. She added a few more drops from the bottle to finish it.

The elk had finished defrosting by now. She molded it into shape and tossed it on a skillet. Ivan watched what Sura was doing and commented occasionally.

"You are making me burgers?" He asked after a while. He dipped a finger in the sauce and licked it. He went back for another when Sura pushed the pot out of his reach

"Get out of my kitchen" she scolded. Ivan laughed taking a step back. "But little one this is my kitchen"with that he left the room mumbling something like he wasn't America and didn't want burgers. Sura chuckled and started hunting for bread. She found a loaf of it and started cutting up thick slices. She put a plate of the slices on the table along with the patties, sauce, and some lettuce.

"Ivan!" Sura called. She went back into the kitchen to grab vodka. She set the last two thirds of the one she used for the sauce at Ivan's plate. She rooted around for some квасс and sat down across from Ivan at the table. He poured a large amount of the sauce on the burger and took a bite. Sura watched smugly as his eyes widened at the taste of it.

"Is it good?" She asked as she started eating. Ivan nodded and continued chewing.

"I never expected to like them." He said. Sura nodded in agreement.

"Al makes sure I make them every time he comes over. The best thing is I don't use cow or pig in them. The meat is more natural. I used some elk meat. Sometimes it's moose, caribou, bear, really any meat. But I think the kicker is that sauce right?" She said in pure ecstasy. Living as one of the children of America made her develop a taste for burgers. Every one of the states had a different taste for it. Sura just had hers with more natural stuff and usually sour dough.

Ivan watched Sura's iceberg eyes soften pensive. She was thinking about something. She absentmindedly drank the kvass. The door bells chiming were faintly heard so Ivan got up to open the door.

Sura looked to see what happened. She abandoned her dinner to go follow. Ivan stood at the door to reveal a snowy Katyusha and Toris. Toris stood there chatting lively saying that the snow is coming down rather heavily but it's not cold outside. Katyusha stood there agreeing with what he said.

"Torrie!" Sura exclaimed pulling Toris into a hug. He spluttered looking down at the light blonde hair.

"Sh-Sura" Toris stuttered. Sura grinned.

"Are you two hungry? I made elk burgers" she said brightly. Katyusha pulled her into a hug. "Katy I can't breath" Sura exclaimed being smothered. Katyusha let her go.

"Dinner does sound nice right now" Toris replied. Sura grinned and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

"You should try the sauce it is very good" Ivan offered. He liked when everybody was in a good humor. He followed then as Sura was getting peppered with questions as to how it is to live as a state.

"So stupid question first what's it like living with America?" Katyusha asked.

"Well Alfred is very nice, there's a lot of freedom too. I get to do what I want most of the time, I normally just hang out with Yukon though. Alfred is always playing games and he loves my burger sauce. I seem to have developed a taste for burgers since he adopted me" she mused and took a bite of the burger.

"I remember was very nice when I stayed at his house" Toris said thoughtfully. Sura laughed.

"I live on my own. I have several houses through out my state. I only see Alfred every once in a while since I have 49 brothers and sisters to compete with." Sura said thoughtfully. She munched on the burger.

Toris nodded "when I stayed with his house was always busy with your siblings. Here during the uh... USSR was very crowded as well" he looked at Ivan while saying this. Ivan didn't move opting to ignore this.

"I remember how it was before I left. It was comfortable here. Now it's sort of empty. You guys should visit Vanya more." She said getting up to get another round of drinks seeing that everybody had run out.

Katyusha followed her to help. Sura just grabbed bottles of vodka of vodka and shot glasses this time. Katyusha stopped her before they left the kitchen.

"Sura exactly why are you here? Not that I mind Vanya missed you a lot but I highly doubt Matthew and Alfred would allow you to cross over here" She seemed morbidly curious.

"I have no idea. I was feasting in a village when Dimka 'napped me. I woul head home but the plane is covered in snow." Sura replied. Katyusha nodded. She let go of Sura's arm and they went back into the dining room to serve the drinks.

"Vanya we come bearing drinks!" Sura called cheerfully. They nodded. Sura sat back down next to Ivan. The room seemed really quiet. The lights suddenly shut off. Sura looked in front of her hands to see if she hadn't just fallen asleep or anything. There was the shuffling of chairs and everything.

"Sura, Katyusha, Ivan where are you all?" Toris called out right next to sura.

"I am still sitting next to you" sura told him. Toris jumped squeaking, obviously startled.

"I am looking for candles" Ivan called. Sura got up and went to the sound of his voice.

"I'll help Vanya!" Sura exclaimed putting her hand on his shoulder to show she was there next to him.

"Thank you Sura" a voice called from farther away. That was Ivan's voice. Wait so who was she touching?

"Katyusha? Toris?!" Sura called out. The being she had her hand on moved.

"Hey Sura" a new voice said happily. Sura jumped shrieking.

"Ah Sergei. When did you get here?" Ivan asked walking down the hall.

Sergei laughed "I got here just now. I was heading to Francypants house but yours was closer." The Serbian country explained. "What are you doing here Sura? I would think for sure America would not allow you within many kilometers of Ivan" he found Sura in the dark pulling her into a hug.

Sura groaned. "Please don't touch me" she mumbled. He held her even tighter. "Hey! Ivan! Come get your dog off of me!" Sura called. A light suddenly sprung up down the hall revealing Ivan with a candle. Sergeis face was then lit in the creepiest way. "Ivan a little help please?" She pleaded. Ivan sighed and pulled the mans vise like grip off of sura. Sergei pouted and complained.

"I'm am going up to bed." Ivan said after a few minutes of quiet bitching. He handed the candle to sura and kissed the top of her head softly.

Sura watched her old protector head up the stairs. She followed suit giving Sergei a quick glare.

Sura arrived in the woman's hall and went into her room. One could barely make out the paint job on the walls. She sat on the bed and laid down. A knock came to her door. "It's open!" Sura called. Katyusha poked her head in.

"I figured your old clothes do t fit you anymore" Katyusha said brightly.

Sura laughed. "No they don't. How have you been Katy?" Sura asked taking the bundle of clothes.

"I've been fine. It is nice to he my own country. I've made so many friends" she happily replied. Sura nodded. "Well little one I am going to leave you alone so that you can put the pajamas on. They should fit they are Natalia's. Goodnight little one" Katyusha said getting up and leaving the room. Sura pulled her shirt and pants off yanking the night gown over her head. Sura crawled into bed blowing out the candle.

Unfortunately she couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned under the furs but she could not sleep. So she got out of bed and padded softly to Ivan's room.

She stood at the door and knocked softly. Shortly after Ivan answered his door. He looked down at the Alaskan girl. "I can't sleep" she murmured. Ivan stared at her.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" He asked. Sura nodded. He let her into the room and she crawled into his large bed. The soft silk sheets engulfed her. They smelled of vodka and sunflowers. A strange combination if you asked her. Ivan crawled into bed and sura latched onto him moving so that her head rested on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thank you Vanya" she sighed and fell asleep.

"Good night Sura" he said softly.

Back in Nome the North American family got snowed in nome under the same wrath of the general.

"So I take it we can't go get sura?" Logan asked when Alfred tried to plow through the snow that piled up in front of the door.

"We can wait. So help me if I find that commie bastard hurt her there will be hell to pay" Alfred growled. Mathew chose that moment to poke his head in the room.

"I have pancakes!" He said brightly. Alfred's mood cleared and he jumped for joy.

"PANCAKES!"

Sesi: Ahhhhh! The fluff! It burns! But no this is not an M fic so you, yes you Siku Kirkland, can get it out of your mind. But anyways I don't own hetalia but if I did dear god would it be messed up. So um Sura. What to say about Sura. Well she is definitely fun to write that's for sure. Tee hee Sure. Well the last bit was inspired by my pillow. I have a large pillow I sleep with like that. It's stuffed to the point of being uncomfortable for my head but its perfect to squash between my arms, thighs and calves. And I rest my head on the corner. It's really comfortable. Now I must get to sleep. It is 2:36 am.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesi: taking a quick break from Searching so that I can work on this. I'm turning this into a different type if fic. The name still fits but this is more like a collection of stories. A couple chapters a piece. Now onto the show!

* * *

Sura awoke swathed in the silky warmth. Warmth that surrounded her. She snuggled down deeper into the heat trying to steal a few extra minutes.

"Доброе утро" sura heard from a above her head. She sat up quickly to find the source of warmth was Russia.

"Ah good morning" sura said rubbing sleep from her eyes. She slipped out of bed feeling refreshed and crossed the large room to the curtains. Opening them up she saw the sun shining outside. Water drips fell from the roof in a quiet pattern only the icicles themselves knew.

Ivan rolled out of his bed shrugging on a robe leaving sura there standing by the window. She looked around outside to see the snow storm from the previous night passed leaving a beautiful day. She giggled and ran to the living room where Katyusha and Toris were sitting.

"Toris Katy wanna go play out in the snow with me?" Sura asked excited bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ukraine and Lithuania looked at eachother and nodded. Sura squealed in delight before going to go find Ivan.

She found him in the kitchen downing a shot of vodka. "Vanya! Vanya, Vanya!" Sura shouted getting his attention.

"What is it Солнышко?" Russia asked.

She grabbed his hand "Vanya go play in the snow with us! Please!" She begged. Ivan sighed nodding his head. Sura laughed and ran upstairs to her room to slip into her clothes.

* * *

Half an hour later the northern countries stood there outside waiting for sura who stumbled out there in on of Ivan's coats.

"We are doing a snowball fight!" Sura declared. Ukraine grinned.

"If that is what you want Солнышко" Ivan laughed. Sura grinned. She grabbed Ivan's arm holding him close.

"So I see the teams have been chosen" Toris commented on the scene.

"Hey! Where's Serbia?" Katyusha asked just noticing they hadn't seen him yet that day.

"Probably sleeping. Come on snowball war!" Sura shouted bouncing up and down. Toris laughed and Ivan chuckled. They got into positions and Ivan and sura got started on their strong hold.

They dug up the snow so that they would have a pit and they started making the snowballs.

Half an hour into the work they finished the preparations. Sura stood up with her arms full of snowballs.

"I Sura, shall take you down!" She declared sending a barrage to the other side.

There was shouting from the other side of the battle field and soon Katyusha and Toris retaliated. Sura got pelted by the snowballs before Ivan stood up. She went behind him and grabbed more of the snowballs.

"Oy take this!" Sura shouted in english sending a barrage in quick succession. Every winter she got together with Yukon, British Colombia, and Northwest Territories for winter wars. Usually it was whoever was teamed with Alaska that won. They had fun and it was a good way to burn energy.

Eventually they ran out of the snowballs which sura started making them and Ivan would throw them. They made a good team doing so. Eventually Ivan collapsed from exhaustion and sura took over his job. She pelted them quickly.

"Hey Sura! Ivan!" Katyusha yelled getting out of their pit. Sura held her arm back.

"What is it Ukraine?" Ivan asked. Ukraine pointed behind them to show a giant snow white beast. With a strange yellow colored thing poking up.

"Ohmigod" sura gasped. The monster kept coming towards them. Sura climbed out of the pit.

"Sura!" Alfred shouted. Sura cringed.

"Hello daddy" sura said seeing him stand there. His glare shot over her head astounded her.

"Превет Джонс" Ivan called.

"You can shut up commie bastard" Alfred growled. Sura tugged at his arm. Alfred looked to see his daughter covered in snow, her hair tucked in a fur cap, again covered in snow, while the Aleutians stuck out. He also noticed she wore one of Russia's jackets. Sura had the hints of a smile on her face.

"Papa will you play with us?" Sura asked. Toris and Katyusha made their way over to the odd family. Sura and her two fathers one from when she was little, had found her, raised her for a couple centuries. The other embraced her, taught her many things, and allowed her to grow into the fine woman she is today. The tension between the two was palpable.

Alfred sighed and then another shout came along with a whirring sound. The group looked to see Matthew and Logan on a snow machine.

"А потом приходит больше" Ivan commented sourly. Sura pouted. She knew the new team would be North America versus Eurasia.

"Брат, который грубо!" Katyusha scolded. Russia glared at her a moment. They knew he would never harm his sisters.

Logan hopped off the snow machine and ran over to sura lifting her up in the air spinning around. Sura screamed her laughter as Logan spun around.

Upon landing sura looked over at her family and blushed seeing their mouths fall open. Logan grinned.

"So this is where you have been. I've been spending the last two days holding back the two greatest powers on North America, and here you are having a snowball fight" Logan said to her.

"Uncle Mattie's not that big of a power" sura laughed.

"I didn't mean Dad I meant Лос" Logan deadpanned. Sura looked over at her uncle seeing him be squashed in Ukraines boobs. Logan and her watched with completely straight faces.

"So dad" Alfred whipped around to see sura breaking his glaring match with Ivan. "Are we going to have a snowball war?"

"I don't see why not. But I am taking you home tonight" he said going back to glaring. Sura smiled. She pulled Alfred and Mattie over to a mound of snow.

"Come Logan you can be on our side" Ukraine offered. Matthew stood there wide mouthed at the developments. Logan shrugged but Sura knew he was looking forward to it.

Soon they started the building of the snowballs and with Alfred - being a man of mass production- they made them quickly.

Sura and Mattie sat at the front of the fortress of snow. They sat there for a moment. Then Sura stood up a large amount of snowballs in her arms and shouted out some few choices words, in Russian.

"Ешьте мой снег, суки!"

****meanwhile in Alaska…

Sat a lonely moose waiting for its masters return... Poor Лос.

* * *

If you couldn't tell I got bored with this arc (whatever of the story) onto a new story! Well a new story thingy in this. New plot at least.

Translations:

Доброе утро( Dobroe utro): it means good morning.

Солнышко (Solnyhshko): sunflower.

Превет Джонс (Privyet Dzhons): Hello Jones. He's greet America in Russian. It's bound to piss him off.

А потом приходит больше (A potom preekhodeet bol'she): and then comes more.

Брат, который грубо! (Brat, kotoryy grupo!): brother, that is rude!

Лос (Los): it means Elk. The Russian word for moose is Американский лось (Americanskiy Los') which translates literally to "American elk"

Ешьте мой снег, суки! (Esh'tb moy snyeg, suki!) Eat my snow, bitches!

Now you know so much Russian! Now I'm going to get back to searching for the sun.


	4. not a chapter! RANT and FACTS

Dear Guest#2: you can shut up. I highly doubt I am ruining this wonderful state I LIVE IN! Not only have I lived in Alaska ALL OF MY LIFE! I ALSO TAKE ALASKA STUDIES WHICH (shocker!) IS A FUCKING CLASS ABOUT ALASKA AND IS A REQUIREMENT TO TAKE IN ORDER TO GRADUATE IN ALASKA. My family has lived here since Alaska became a state, my grandparents, parents and myself have lived here all of our lives.

Now don't you feel foolish? I have not ruined the story, I have not even gotten to saying anything about Alaska that would ruin the place. It's just a fun story to write when I get bored. If you want to read a fic that has ruined your view on something go read the telletubbies/snape fic? Or maybe the one where America gets raped to death by a demon? Or maybe the one about skull fucking? No? Thought not. If your really had a problem why the hell'd you read it in the first place.

Let me see where you found a problem for I assure you I have everything perfectly researched:

The celebration for the coming of spring? It's a potlatch, which by the way can have many reasons for why its held from funerals to OH LOOK fun things like the turning of seasons. It's also a good way to finish off the food from the winter months. It took place in a Yupik/Cupik village along the west Alaska coast. I was thinking before the Yupiks become inupiaks somewhere between those distinctions so a little south of nome, kotzebue and other such places.

Diomedes: little Diomede and big Diomede lie between Alaska and Russia and are the only places where you can see Russia from Alaska unless you are me (jk) or Sarah Palin. There may eventually be a bridge spanning between them, Russia and Alaska.

Spanish: Spanish is technically one of alaskas official language and much of Tudor and Muldoon is Hispanic, along with some of jewel lake.

The moose is the official mammal of Alaska.

Alaska was discovered by Russians in the fourteen hundreds and the Russians raped and pillaged and enslaved much of the Aleut population making every Aleut nowadays to be of Russian descent in their bloodline. The people of Alaska have been here for nearly 20,000 years. The more you know.

There are fifty American states, as you should probably know, along with its many territories like American Samoa, Puerto Rico, so on and so forth.

On the other hand there are ten Canadian provences. And there are three Canadian territories.

Russia sold Alaska to America in 1867 and was made a state in 1959

piroshki: a Russian pastry or patty filled with fish/meat and rice. I like halibut. It's delicious and very expensive. I've nearly bought it in Vegas but it said "fresh Alaskan caught" so I put it back in the freezer at Walmart… and I have gone out on a charter boat to catch it. As I do every year when summer rolls around and I no longer have school. True story I have pictures to prove it. Hell I'm on the brochure for the charter showing off my wonderful catches when I WAS ONLY 10!

Vanya/Ivan Dimka/Dmitri: Vanya and Dimka are cute diminutives of Ivan and Dmitri, respectively.

Forget-me-nots: she didn't want to forget about home and its the Alaskan state flower. Pretty little blue thing so delicate yet hardy. Like I imagined Sura to be.

Aleutians: the Aleutians chain is a series of islands that curve from the Alaskan peninsula towards Russia ending with the Attu islands. On one of the Aleutians there's a volcano more se metrical than . Take that Japan!

Sura loving the Slavics in different ways than the Americans: they seem more of a family especially in earlier times. They raised her. But she does have connections/ties/familial love with her newer family. And then of course there's Logan~

Kvass (квасс) it's a fermented Russian drink but its low in alcohol.

How I imagined Alaska to be: a seemingly tough girl capable of bearing the Alaskan wilderness who has a complicated past to go with a complicated family. She is ignored a lot because of the fact when people thing of Alaska they think of things like snow, vampires, oil, fish, penguins, and a barren wasteland next to Hawaii. In reality she is a girl who craves attention, affection and the warmth of a family.

Why a girl? Because native Alaskans are matrilineal. Meaning its a matriarchal society.

Why the name sura? Because I randomly typed out words and found this to be a lovely combo of letters. It's like Sure but with an a at the end.

Because of that flame you posted I WILL continue this. As I planned from the beginning


End file.
